The Bitter Sweetness of Life
by catiewatie
Summary: [ON HIATUS] The team has always been the ‘Royal Family’ in L.A., but when they go to Baja things change. A year later they come back to L.A., but there’s a new ‘royal family’ in town, and ‘the queen’ is the last person they expected.
1. Prolouge

**Title:** The Bitter-Sweetness of Life  
**Author:** Catie  
**Email:** catiewatie@aahlife.com  
**Disclaimer:** I only own the few characters I made up.  
**Couples:** Dom/Letty, Brian/Mia, Leon/Kelly, Jesse/Sam, Vince/Eve

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** The team has always been the 'Royal Family' in L.A., but when they go to Baja things change. A year later they come back to L.A., but there's a new 'royal family' in town, and 'the queen' is the last person they expected. Now they all have to deal with the good and bad of life together.  
**Authors Note:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I'd also like to note that I know very little about cars so if I mess up in that area I'm sorry. I'll do my best. Also, in this story Vince never had feelings for Mia. He didn't like Brian because he thought he was a cop, but it had nothing to do with Mia.  
  
  


New Characters:  
  
**Eve Toretto:** Nickname Evie, 21 years old, Dom and Mia's younger sister, medium height, short black hair, black eyes, leader of the group  
  
**Samantha Johnson:** Nickname Sam, 21 years old, short, long blond hair, green eyes  
  
**Kelly Foster:** Nickname Kel, 21 years old, Jamie's older sister, medium height, Long red hair, dark blue eyes  
  
**Danny Smith:** 21 years old, Jamie's boyfriend, medium height, brown hair, blue eyes  
  
**Jamie Foster:** Nickname Jame, 20 years old, Kelly's younger sister, Danny's girlfriend, short, short red hair, dark blue eyes  
  
**Jake Allen:** Nickname J, 23 years olds, very close to Eve, always looking out for her and trying to protect her, tall, blond hair, light blue eyes, quiet, sorta second in command  
  
  


Prologue

  
After Jesse was shot Mia called an ambulance and they got to the hospital just in time. After hours of waiting a doctor told her that Jesse would be fine. While she waited she went to check on Vince. He too was going to be fine. He was lucky he didn't lose his arm, but it will definitely scar.  
  
As soon as she could she got them out of the hospital and took them to Baja, Mexico. They met Dom, Letty, and Leon on a beach they had picked as their meeting place if anything like this ever happened.  
  
A few weeks later Brian came and told them that he had pinned the hijackings on Johnny Tran and that it was okay for them to come back to L.A., but they all decided to stay in Mexico for a while to deal with everything that had happened. Brian stayed with them, mostly for Mia. They all forgave him since he did save their asses. Mia was mad at him at first for lying to her, but she loved him too much to stay mad for long.  
  
A few months later Dom proposed to Letty. Everyone was surprised, especially Letty, but she said yes right away and they were married a few weeks later.  
  
After living in Baja for a year they decided it was time to go home. They knew things would be different, but they never expected this.


	2. Heir To The Throne

Chapter 1

Heir to the Throne

***L.A., 1 year after they went to Baja***  
  
When the team got to L.A. they went to Hector's place. Letty and Dom pulled up in the Supra, Brian and Mia in Brian's car, Leon and Jesse in Leon's car, and Vince in his own car. Hector saw them pull up and came outside to greet them. "It's about time you guys got back! We've missed you around here!"  
  
"We missed you too Hector."  
  
"Of course you did."  
  
He gave Letty a hug, and she gladly returned it.  
  
"So, you guys are coming to the race tonight right?"  
  
Mia gave them all a look. "Guys, we just got back."  
  
They all gave her pleading looks.  
  
"Fine, we'll go."  
  
"Good. You guys gotta meet the new 'royal family'."  
  
"They any good?"  
  
"Hell ya. As good as you guys, if not better. The leader might even be better than you Dom. And I think I know why."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess you could say she's heir to the throne."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They could see that he wasn't gonna to tell them anymore, so they just dropped the subject. "So, what else's happened around here since we left?"  
  
"Come inside and I'll fill ya in."  
  
For the next few hours Hector told the team pretty much everything that happened while they were gone. At midnight they went to the usual meeting place for the races. "So Hector, where's the new royal family?"

"Here they come."  
  
They saw 5 cars pull up much like the team used to. The lead car was a dark red Nissan Skyline with black flames along the bottom on both sides. 'The queen', as they called her, got out of her car, and her crew followed suit. Everyone crowded around them. Edwin goes up to 'the queen'. "Hey Eve."

"Hey Edwin."  
  
"How we doin' it tonight?"  
  
"Eve?"  
  
She turned when she heard a familiar voice say her name.  
  
"Oh my god. Evie?"  
  
"Mia?"  
  
Mia ran at her and hugged her tighter than ever. This made Eve a little uncomfortable at first, but she soon returned the hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you little sister! Where have you been?! Three years with no word from you! I was so worried!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too Mia."  
  
Dom looked at her for a moment. She'd changed. It wasn't that he hadn't expected her to, but he hadn't thought she'd change like this. She used to be so full of life and wonder. Now she looked cold and cut-off. Her eyes used to sparkle and shine. Now they looked empty. She used to smile all the time, sometimes for no reason. Now her smile looked forced and not very happy. She did seem to be somewhat happy to see them, but she wasn't showing it much. What had happened to her?  
  
When Mia finally let go of her she turned to Dom. "Hey Dom."  
  
He didn't say anything. He just walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug, but she didn't return it. This hurt him, but he tried not to show it. He slowly let go of her. "Hey."  
  
She just turned away from him towards Letty.  
  
"Come here and give your sister-in-law a hug."  
  
"Sister-in-law? You married this butt-head?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Eve just shook her head and hugged Letty. Next she turned to Leon and Jesse. "Hey guys."  
  
They both ran at her and tackled her to the ground making her laugh a little, but not nearly as much as she used to laugh when they did that to her. "We missed you!"  
  
"I missed you guys too." After a few minutes of wrestling around they got off her and helped her up. Then she turned to Vince. "Hey V."  
  
He wanted to run at her and hold her close, but before he can do anything she turned away from him towards Brian. "Who are you?"  
  
Mia introduced him. "This is my boyfriend Brian. Brian, this is my little sister Eve."  
  
"Nice to meet you Eve."  
  
"Hi." She led them back to where her crew was. "Meet my crew." She points to each person as she says their names. "Danny, Jamie, Sam, Kelly, and Jake."  
  
Sam and Kelly were standing behind her, Danny was sitting on the hood of her car with Jamie in his lap, and Jake came up right next to her. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Dom a look as if to say, 'Mess with her and I'll kick your ass.' He wasn't big, but he looked strong enough to hold his own. Dom inwardly laughed at the thought of this kid trying to fight him, but he was glad Eve has someone looking out for her.  
  
Edwin was getting impatient. "How bout we save the group hug for later and get the race goin'?"  
  
She turned back to Edwin. "Keep your pants on Edwin, as hard as that is for you." She went back to the middle of the crowd. "Alright people, let's get this party started. 2g buy-in. Hector you hold the cash."  
  
Edwin handed Hector his money. Kelly gave him money for Eve. Then Dom handed him his money. Eve looked at Dom.  
  
"Let's see what ya got sis."  
  
"Get ready to lose bro."


	3. Mistakes & Lies

Chapter 2

Mistakes & Lies

"Let's see what ya got sis."  
  
"Get ready to lose bro."  
  
She turned and walked to her car. Dom couldn't wait to see how good his little sister had become.  
  
Eve, Dom, and Edwin lined up at the starting line.  
  
Hector took out a walkie-talkie. "Danny, you got anything on the scanners?"  
  
"Nope, we're all-good."  
  
"Great." Hector raised his arms and all three racers got ready to go. When he dropped his arms they sped off. 

Dom started off in the lead, but Eve quickly caught up to him, and Edwin wasn't too far behind them. Dom hit his NOS and sped forward. Eve shook her head. "Just a little too soon bro." She hit her NOS and crossed the finish line just before him. When she got out of her car everyone crowded around her once again. Her crew quickly came to congratulate her. 

Jake lifted her into the air. "Alright Evie!"  
  
"Great job girl!"  
  
"Still undefeated!"  
  
Jake put her down. The team came over. "That was great!"  
  
"You're awesome Evie!"  
  
She smiled at them and walked over to Dom.  
  
"Not bad Eve."  
  
"Better than you." Her voice sounded so cold. She was obviously still angry with him.  
  
  


***FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO***  
  


  
Dom and Eve were in the kitchen arguing. "Damn it Dom! Why do you always have to do this?! I'm 18 now! You can't control my life anymore!"  
  
"I don't try to control your life! I'm just trying to do what's best for you!"  
  
"What's best for me is what I want!"  
  
"You don't know what you want!"  
  
"Yes I do! If you would just listen to me for once I could tell you!"  
  
"Fine! I'm listening!"  
  
"I don't want to go to college! I want to stay here and work in the garage and race like you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"What'd you mean 'no'?!"  
  
"I mean NO! You are going to college! You're too smart not to! You could do so much more Eve! You could be so much better!"  
  
"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you?! Is that it?!"  
  
"That's not what I said!"  
  
"You didn't have to!" She stormed out of the house and slammed the door on her way out. The next morning he went to her room and all her stuff was gone.  
  


  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  


  
That had been the last time any of them had seen Eve until this point.  
  
She turned back to the crowd. "Party at my place! Let's go!"  
  
Suddenly Danny started yelling through the walkie-talkie. "We got cops! Run!"  
  
Everyone ran to their cars.  
  
Vince was trying to find Leon. He hadn't felt like driving himself so he had come with Leon. He spotted him across the crowd. There was no way he'd be able to get through the crowd in time. Suddenly someone grabbed his hand. He turned to see who it was. "Eve."  
  
She yelled to Leon. "I got him! Go!"  
  
Leon nodded and left. Eve pulled Vince towards her car. They got in and sped away. 

"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
She didn't even look at him. He was very hurt by this. Things used to be great between them. That is, until she left.  
  


  
***FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO, BEFORE EVE LEFT***  
  


  
The team was in the garage working. Vince came out of the office. "Eve, phone."  
  
"Okay." She dropped her tools and wiped her hands. She went into the office. Vince shut the door. "So who's on the phone?"  
  
"No one." He pushed her up against the wall and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Then he started kissing her neck.  
  
"What if we get caught?"  
  
"Big deal."  
  
"Vince, if any of them find out we're dating Dom will find out."  
  
"And that's bad because?"  
  
"He'll kill you."  
  
"I know. I just hate lyin' to them."  
  
"Me too. We will tell them, eventually."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." She kissed him, then left the office.  
  


  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  


  
He hated that they had become so distant. What had happened to her? She was so different. He knew why she left, and he understood, he wasn't even mad, but why was she mad at him? "Did I do somethin' wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why won't ya even look at me?"  
  
"Because I'm drivin'. I need to look at the road."  
  
"What about before? How come you hugged the others but I barely got a hello?"  
  
"Because I figured you'd be pissed at me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"I walked away. I left you. Why wouldn't you be?"  
  
"I'm just not."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Dom didn't tell you?"  
  
"About the fight? He told us."  
  
"That's why."  
  
"It wasn't… did it have anything to do with the night before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. Why would that have anything to do with it?"  
  
"I thought maybe you regretted it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Vince tried to start a conversation. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"My place. Well, our place."  
  
"Our place?"  
  
"I came back here a few weeks after you guys left. You weren't usin' the house anymore so I bought it."  
  
"You bought our old house?"  
  
"It wouldn't be right if a Toretto didn't live there."  
  
"Does your crew live with you?"  
  
"Just Jake. Danny and Jamie have an apartment next to the store, which we take care of. I felt I had to since it is 'Toretto's'. Jamie watches the store while the rest of us take care of the garage, which Sam and Kelly have an apartment across the street from. So there's plenty of room at the house for you guys."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. I mean you are family."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So, this Jake guy. Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Jake? No. More like a big brother. I met him just a little while after I left and he's kinda taken care of me ever since. He's really protective of me. He's a great guy."  
  
"Good."


	4. Party Time

Chapter 3

Party Time

Finally Eve and Vince got to the house. The team and Jake were outside waiting for them. Jake went up to Eve. "You get out alright?"

"No problem J."

Leon put his arm around her shoulders and started walking toward the house. "I can't believe you bought our house."

"It's my house too. At least it was."

"It'll always be your house baby-girl."

She smiled at him. He had always called her 'baby–girl.' She assumed it was because she was the baby of the family. "Only Jake and I live here so there's still plenty of room for you guys."

"Great! Now lets Party! You do have Corona don't you?" 

"I'm insulted Leon. After growing up with you guys do you really think I'd have anything else?"

"That's my girl."

They went inside. Eve led them through the crowd to the kitchen. Eve's crew was there waiting for her. "Took ya long enough."

"Shut up Danny."

As she walked to the fridge she went past Jamie and took her beer. "Hey!"

"True or false Jamie, you are 20, not 21?

"True."

"That's what I thought."

She drank Jamie's beer and got more from the fridge for the others.

Jesse went to Sam. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure."

They turned to leave. Eve stopped them. "Hey Jesse, if you two are gonna end up half way naked and making out could you take it upstairs instead of the middle of the living room like usual?"  
  


"I'll see what I can do."

Sam gave Eve a look as if to ask if she was serious. She nodded. Sam didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was intrigued.

The others left the kitchen to mingle with their old friends.

Some racer skank was following Leon around. He was trying to lose her, but couldn't. Kelly saw his frustration. She walked over to him and kissed him, then turned to the skank. "Beat it bimbo."

She gave Kelly an evil glare and left.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"It's Kelly right?"

"Yep. And you are?"

"Leon"

"You wanna dance Leon?"

"Sure." They danced together for hours next to Jesse and Sam.

Mia and Brian went up to Mia's room to hang out alone.

Dom and Letty just sat around downstairs. Letty was talking with some old friends, but Dom was watching Eve. She was just walking around, with Jake not far behind, but he couldn't stop watching her. He had missed her so much. He hated what happened between them. They had been so close when they were little. If only things could've been the way they were back then.

Eve went upstairs to her room. Jake started to follow her, but she told him to stay and enjoy the party. She laid down and closed her eyes, trying to remember the good times she had in that room. It had been Vince's room. It still smelled like him. She loved his scent. Sometimes she'd close her eyes and breath it, and would almost feel like he was there with her.

"Should've known you'd take my room."

She quickly turned to see Vince standing in the doorway. "You can have it back. I'll get my stuff out tomorrow."

"Don't. We can share it." He sat on the end of the bed and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. "Just like we used to." 

"We never shared this room V. I snuck in here every now and then when I knew my brother was asleep or occupied by Letty."

"Close enough."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Don't Vince."

"Why not? I know you missed me."

"Yeah, I did."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You're very drunk."

"So?"

"I can't. Not like this."

She got off his lap and he laid back. After a few minutes he was asleep. She took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Then she tucked him into bed. She just stared at him for a moment, thinking of everything that had happened between them. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, then quietly left the room and went back downstairs. She went to the stereo and turned off the music. "Party's over people. Get the hell outta my house."

"Come on Eve!"

"I have to work tomorrow. Go. Goodbye. See ya. Get out."

Everyone complained, but left.

Jesse and Sam were making out on the couch, and Leon and Kelly were making out on a chair. Eve smacked Leon and Jesse's legs. "Take it upstairs boys."

"Are our rooms occupied?"

"Nah, their all yours."

Leon got up and carried Kelly upstairs with Jesse and Sam right behind them.

Eve went into the kitchen and saw Jake with his head down on the table, asleep. "Jake, wake up."

He opened his eyes a little. "Is the party over?"

"Yeah"

"I'll help you clean up." 

"Don't worry about it. I got it. Go to bed."

He very reluctantly went upstairs. She started cleaning up. A few minutes later Dom came in. "What room is Jake in?"

"Mine"

"Where do you sleep?"

"Vince's room."

"Why?"

"Because… it's bigger."

"Oh."

They were both silent. Dom started helping her clean up. Finally Eve spoke. "So where's Letty?"

"Asleep upstairs."

"Wow. I didn't think you two could be separated. When you weren't biting each other's heads off you were attached at the hip. No wait, it was a little lower than that wasn't it?"

Dom couldn't believe she had said that. "Well you've definitely changed. You never used to say shit like that."

"Yeah well, you try livin' without your family for 3 years an see how you turn out."

"You chose to leave." 

"Because you were tryin' to control me."

"I just wanted you to have a good life."

"I had a good life Dom! Damn it, I had a great life! I loved the way things were, but it was never good enough for you! I was never good enough for you!"

"That's not true!"

"I tried to be perfect for you Dom, I really did, but I couldn't be."

"I never wanted you to be perfect."

"Yes you did. You may not have said it out loud, but you did. You were asking me to give up everything I loved and I couldn't do that. I hated leaving all you, but it was the only way I could live my life my way, so I did it."

She wanted to just crawl into his arms and cry as she used to when she was sad, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She wouldn't show her pain. She wouldn't become weak. She was afraid if she started crying she'd never stop.

He could see that she was hurting, though she was trying hard to hide it. He slowly walked up to her and gave her a tight, brotherly hug. This time she returned it. "I'm sorry Eve."

"I know. Just promise me you'll never do it again.

"I promise." 

"Good. Now help me clean up."

They started cleaning up again.

"You know, that was some pretty sweet driving at the race Eve."

"I always told ya I'd beat ya."

"Oh please, I was just a little off from seeing you again."

"You want another shot?"

"I could beat you blindfolded."

"You are so…"

They both stopped and busted out laughing.

"It's good to know some things never change."


	5. Secrets

Chapter 4

Secrets

That night Dom and Eve fell asleep on the couch downstairs. The next morning Eve woke up and looked at the clock. She jumped up when she saw that it was 7am. "Shit! We have to open the garage in an hour."  She ran upstairs and went into Leon's room. "Kel, get up! We gotta go to work!" She ignored Eve and rolled over onto Leon's bare chest. It was pretty obvious that they were up pretty late last night. Eve shook her head and went to Jesse's room only to find Sam in the same position with Jesse. None of them would get out of bed. Eve went back into the hall as Jamie came upstairs.  "Shouldn't you be at the store Jamie?"

"I left my purse here last night. Shouldn't you guys be gettin' ready to go to the garage?"

"Yeah, but no one will get their asses out of bed!"

"I know what ya mean. Danny got a little too drunk last night, so he'll be late if he comes to work at all."

"Great."

Dom came out of him and Letty's room. "Letty and Vince are knocked out too."

"Damn it!"

"What about Jake?"

"Let him sleep. He deserves a break."

Dom put his arm around Eve's shoulders. "Looks like it's just you and me sis."

Jamie went to the store and Dom and Eve went to the garage. A few hours later the team, Kelly, Jake, and Sam walked in. 

"Well good mornin' everyone."

"Shut up Dom."

Vince started walking towards Eve. She thanked god when she heard the phone ring. "I'll get it." She quickly got up and ran into the office, but Vince followed her. After she hung up the phone she tried to walk past him, but he stopped her. "What are you doin' V?"

"We need to talk."

"Not now."

"Yes now."

"Fine. Come with me to the store to get lunch for everyone. We can talk on the way.

"Okay."

They left the office and Eve went up to the others. "V and I are gonna go get lunch for everyone at the store." She looked at Jake, Kelly, and Sam. "The usual?" They nodded. Eve turned to the others. "Let's see if I remember. Dom and Letty, turkey sandwiches."

"Yep."

"Leon, ham sandwich."

"You got it."

"And Jesse, peanut-butter and Jelly."

"Very nice."

"Brian, what do you want?"

"Tuna."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and have Mia make it. She knows just how I like it."

"You must have an Iron Stomach."

Everyone laughed, and Eve and Vince got into Eve's car and drove to the store. "So, what do we need to talk about?"

"Last night."

"I'm surprised you remember anything from last night."

"Well I do. I remember that you said you missed me. I also remember that you pushed me away when I tried to kiss you."

"Vince, we can't just pick up where we left off. It's been 3 years."

"I know that, but you've been avoiding me since we got back. What's goin' on?"

"Look, I have a lot to deal with right now. You guys just got back, Dom and I are finally getting along again, so I need you to just back the fuck off and give me some space while I try to figure this out!"

"Fine!"

When they pulled up to the store he quickly got out of Eve's car and slamed the door shut, then went into the store, grabbed a corona, and went into the office. Eve walked up to the counter where Mia and Jamie were talking. "Hey sis."

"Hey Evie. Here to get lunch?"

"Yep. Jamie, you know what Kelly, Sam, and Jake always have, and Mia, the others want…"

"2 turkey's, ham, tuna, and peanut butter & jelly, right?"

"You got it."

Mia turned to Vince. "V, you want anything?"

"I'm not hungry." 

She could tell he was angry. She leaned close to Eve so Vince couldn't hear her. "What's wrong with him?"

"We had a fight in the car. Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

Jamie and Mia made the sandwiches and gave them to Eve. She turned to Vince. "V, let's go."

He got into the car and stared out the window, trying to ignore Eve. They drove back to the garage in silence. When they got there Vince went straight to the back of the garage to get away from Eve. Eve started passing out, or rather tossing the sandwiches. "Kel, Sam, Jake, catch."

"Thanks Eve."

"Leon."

"Thanks baby-girl."

"Dom, Letty."

"Thank you."

"Bri."

"Thanks."

Jesse was sitting right next to her so she just handed him his.  "Here Jesse."

"Thanks Evie."

Jesse noticed something on Eve's wrist that he'd never noticed before. A scar. There was one on the other wrist too. "Eve, what happened?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talkin' about these." He grabbed her wrists, but she yanked them away. "Evie, did you try to kill yourself?"

He was purposely talking loud enough for everyone to hear. The team all looked at Eve.

"Thanks a lot Jesse."

"Did you?"

"Yes, okay? I did, but obviously it didn't work and I don't plan on tryin' again any time soon, so you don't need to worry."

"Why would you do that Evie?"

"Think about it Jesse. I had lost my whole family, I was so upset that it was screwing up my driving so I was losing races, not to mention I had lost my…"

"Your what?"

She didn't know what to say. "Things were just really bad at the time, so I gave up, but Jake found me and got me to the hospital and now I'm fine, so just drop it!"

She went into the office and slammed the door shut. The team knew that she was hiding something, but they couldn't confront her about it. That never worked on Evie. They just had to let her come around on her own time.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

And by the way the song used in this part (which is in italics) is "If You're Not The One" By Daniel Beddingfield.

Chapter 5

The Truth Comes Out

Mia was in the kitchen making breakfast when Eve came in.

"Morning Mia."

"Morning Evie."

Eve sat down at the table.

"Hey Eve?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're hiding somethin' from us, we all do, and I'm not gonna push you to tell us, but… I just want you to know that I'm still your big sister and you can talk to me if you need to."

"Mia…"

"I don't wanna lose you again. I don't think I could take it."

Eve got up and went over to Mia.

"You're not gonna lose me Mia. You're never gonna lose me again. I promise."

"Good."

Mia gave Eve a big, sisterly hug and Eve gladly returned it. Then Eve saw Dom out of the corner of her eye. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen smiling at them. She let go of Mia and turned to him.

"Come here butt-head."

They both opened their arms to him and the three of them shared a family hug. When they let go of each other Dom had a devilish smile on his face. Mia and Eve knew what that meant. They tried to run, but Dom grabbed Mia with one arm and started tickling Eve with the other. Mia got out of his grasp and started tickling him. Soon Eve joined in. Dom tackled them both to the ground. The three of them were rolling around on the floor laughing harder than they had in years. It was a perfect moment, but in this family those moments never seemed to last, so they just tried to enjoy it while they had it. Dom got up and pulled Mia and Eve up with him. He threw Mia over his shoulder and grabbed Eve around the waist and dragged her into the living room. Brian came downstairs. Dom smiled at him. "Brian, just who I wanted to see. You wanna take this off my hands?" He nodded towards Mia.

"I suppose."

Dom threw Mia into Brian's arms. Next Vince came downstairs.

"Hey V, I'll hold, you tickle." He held Eve tight in front of him.

"No thanks Dom."

"You okay man? You've never passed up a chance to tickle Evie."

"I'm just not in the mood."

Leon came downstairs. "I am."

Leon started tickling Eve as she tried to get out of Dom's grasp. Suddenly Letty jumped on Dom's back, making him let go of Eve. While he tried to get Letty off his back, Eve tackled Leon and they started wrestling. A few minutes later Dom and Letty were wrestling too. 

Jake came downstairs and laughed at them. "I hate to break this up before someone dies, but we need to get to work."

"Damn. We were havin' fun."

***A few hours later*** 

Everyone except Eve, Vince, Jake, and Jesse were at the store. Those four were at the garage. Jake and Jesse were in the office looking at some of Jesse's designs. Vince and Eve were working on their cars. 

Eve looked over at Vince. He had no shirt on and was wearing a pair of old baggy jeans. She wished she could go to him, curl up in his arms and just let all her problems and fears fall away, but she couldn't. She just couldn't do the one thing she wanted more than anything. She couldn't tell him that she still loved him.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all _

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with _

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

Vince looked over at Eve. She was bent over the hood of her car wearing a tight, black, spaghetti strapped tank top and a pair of baggy jeans that hung low on her hips. Her hair was pulled back in a braid. She looked so beautiful. He wanted so much to hold her again, but he knew he couldn't.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? _

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life _

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

He went over to her. One of the straps of her tank top had fallen off her shoulder. He slowly slid it up her arm and back onto her shoulder, leaving his hand there for just a moment.

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
_

She shivered at his touch. She looked over her shoulder at his hand, not able to look him in the eye.

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

He looked at her for a moment, then kissed her head and started walking away.

_And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side_

She closed her eyes as tight as she could, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

He stopped when he heard a soft whimper from Eve.

 _If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

They both turned around to look at each other. For just a moment their eyes locked and the whole world just fell away leaving nothing but them.

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

But soon their moment was gone and they both got back to work.

The next day Dom, Letty, and Vince were working in the garage. Eve and Danny were in the office arguing over something, but Dom, Letty, and Vince could only hear bits and pieces.

"Eve, how long do you expect to keep this up?!"

"I said drop it Danny!"

"You can't keep it from them forever, and you shouldn't try!"

"It is none of your business!"

"You're my friend that makes it my business! It's killin' you Eve!"

"Just stop it Danny!"

"No! Two and a half fucking years Eve and you still haven't let it go, and you never will until you come clean with him! He deserves to know!"

Suddenly the office door flew open and Eve came storming out. Dom, Letty, and Vince tried to act like they hadn't heard anything. Eve looked at Vince and took a deep breath. "Vince, come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me."

"I don't get you Eve! First you tell me to give you space, then you're barkin' orders at me! What the fuck is that?!"

"Fine, don't come!"

"Fine!"

She started to leave, but stopped at the door. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, then walked back over to Vince. He was leaning over the hood of his car. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and leaned close to his ear to whisper to him. "Vince, please come with me." She let go of him as he turned around. He could see so many emotions on her face, fear, pain, but most of all love. For the first time since they got back Vince could see that really did still love him, but something was holding her back and he had a feeling that wherever she wanted to take him would explain it.

"Okay." He wiped off his hands and followed her to her car. He was very confused when they ended up at a graveyard. "Evie, what are we doin' here?"

She didn't answer. She got out of the car and walked towards a grave. Vince followed closely behind until he was in front of Anthony Toretto's grave. "Eve, why are we at your father's grave?"

"We're not." She took his hand and pulled him over to the grave next to her father's. When he saw the name on the gravestone he couldn't breath. He was in shock. Written on the gravestone was:

Vincent Anderson Jr.

Dec. 12 1999

Dec. 19 1999

Beloved Son

When Vince finally found his voice he turned to Eve. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tears were already building in her eyes.  "I couldn't. I didn't know how. I found out I was pregnant about 2 months after I left. I wanted to come back, but I was still so angry with Dom and I didn't know how to face the rest of you after leaving like that. He was born three months premature. It was just too soon. His body wasn't mature enough. He couldn't survive. He died a week later." She handed him a picture of their son. "Jake was able to get a picture of him before they had to rush him off to an incubator. He was so beautiful." She could no longer hold back her tears.  "I'm so sorry Vince. I should've told you when I found out I was pregnant. I should've come home. Maybe if I had he'd still be alive. If I hadn't been so stubborn…"

He put his hands on either side of her face and put his forehead against hers. "No. Don't you even for one second think this was your fault. There was nothin' you coulda done to change this. Even if you had come home it still coulda happened. It was not you fault."

Eve collapsed into Vince's arms as they cried together for their son.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mia, Jamie, Kelly, Sam, Brian, Jesse, Leon, and Jake were watching TV at the Toretto house while waiting for Dom, Letty, Vince, Eve, and Danny to get home from work. They all jumped when they heard the door slam and Dom yell.

"Damnit Danny, just tell us!"

"I can't!"

"Why?!"

"Because it's not my secret to tell!"

Dom, Letty, and Danny came into the living room. 

Jamie got up and gave Danny a hug. He looked like he needed it. "What's goin' on Danny?"

"Evie took Vince… for a little drive. She's gonna tell him."

"Oh."

Now Dom was getting very angry. "Tell him what?! What is she hiding from us?!"

Kelly stood up. "You might want to sit down for this."

Jake looked at Kelly. "Kel, you can't."

"They're gonna have to find out sooner or later and she's not gonna be able to tell it twice."

Jake knew she was right. Everyone sat down and Kelly told them about Eve and Vince's son. Mia was crying, Leon, Jesse, and Letty were speechless, and Dom was pissed off. No one had any idea Eve and Vince had fallen in love. 

A few minutes later Vince and Eve walked in. They could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they knew what was going on. 

Mia got up and gave Eve a tight hug. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"Me too."

Jesse and Leon got up and gave Eve a big hug too. She gladly returned it.

Dom was getting angrier by the minute. He went up to Vince and punched him hard in the face. 

Eve quickly went to Vince's side. "Dom, what the hell are you doing?"

"How could you do this to her V?!"

As soon as Vince got up Dom was right in his face. 

"It's not like I meant for this to happen Dom, it just did!"

"I don't give a damn what you meant to happen! You lied to me!"

"We knew this was how you'd react if we told you!"

"Damn right!"

Jesse suddenly noticed that something was missing. "Uh, guys?"

Everyone ignored him.

"I thought I made it pretty clear to you guys growin' up that my sisters were off limits!"

"She's your sister Dom, not your property!"

Jesse tried to get their attention again. "Guys."

Still they ignored him.

"Look Dom, I love Eve! I always have and I always will, and nothin' you say will ever change that!"

Finally Jesse screamed to get their attention. "Guys!"

Everyone screamed back at him at the same time. "What?!"

"Evie's gone."


	7. History Repeats Itself

Chapter 6

History Repeats Itself

Everyone looked around and realized that Jesse was right, Eve was gone.

"She must have slipped out while you guys were fighting. I guess that's why we didn't hear her car."

Mia went up to Dom and started beating on his chest. "You drove her away again! I can't believe you Dominic! How could you?!"

As Mia continued to bitch at Dom, Vince tried not to freak out, and everyone else just stood in utter shock, Leon quietly slipped out of the house and drove down to the beach. As he expected, he saw Eve sitting in the sand watching the sunset. He sat down next to her and looked out at the waves. 

Eve smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."

"Wasn't hard. You always go to the same place."

"Why was it always you that came after me when Dom and I had a fight?"

"Well, Mia would start yellin' at Dom, Letty would try to keep Mia from killin' Dom, and Vince and Jesse would watch and laugh their asses off. I guess they were just too busy." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. "You okay baby-girl?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't stand hearing them fight like that."

"I don't blame you, but you coulda said somethin'. Everyone thinks you ran away again."

"I almost did. I got in my car and I just started drivin'. I was gonna keep goin', but then I remembered that I promised Mia she's never lose me again, and I looked at the ocean and I thought about you, then I thought about Vince, Letty, Jesse, and my crew. I can't do it again. It wouldn't be fair to you guys or to me, and I'd end up hating myself for it. I don't wanna go through that again."

"I'm glad. We'd miss you too much."

She smiled at him and laid her head down on his lap. He smiled back at her and started stroking her hair. 

"You know I'll always be here for you baby-girl. Whenever you need me, I'll be here."

"Thanks Leon. Can you do somethin' for me right now?"

"Anythin'."

"Stay here with me for a while and watch the sunset like we used to."

"I can definitely do that."

They stayed on the beach for hours and watched the sunset. When they finally went home Mia was sitting in the living room. When she saw Eve she ran at her and hugged her tightly. "I thought you left again."

"I couldn't. I couldn't break my promise."

"Thank god!"

After a few minutes Mia finally let go of Eve. Eve looked around the room and noticed that it was completely trashed. "Mia, what happened in here?"

"Dom and Vince. They really went at it after they realized you were gone. Dom blamed Vince, Vince blamed Dom, and fists flew. Letty, Brian, and Jesse took them to the hospital, Danny, Jamie, Kelly, and Sam went home, and Jake is out looking for you."

"Oh no."

A few minutes later Dom, Letty, Vince, Brian, and Jesse came in. Eve ran to Vince and hugged him tightly.

"Ow!."

She quickly let go of him. "Oh I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I've got a few bruised ribs and a nice black eye, but I'm okay."

She looked him over making sure he was really okay. "Let's go upstairs and lay down. You should rest."

"I won't argue with that."

She took his hand and started leading him upstairs. Dom couldn't believe she was just ignoring him.

"Oh yeah Eve, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She stopped and turned back to him.

"Why should I worry about you?! You're the one that started the fight! You know Dom, it never ceases to amaze me how well you know me, and yet how horribly you understand me! You still don't get it do you?! Well you know what, I'm sick of explaining it to you! Either wise up or stay the hell away from me!"

She ran upstairs practically dragging Vince behind her. 

Dom looked at Mia. "What the hell was that about?!"

"My god Dominic, are you tat stupid?! You promised her you'd stop trying to control her life, but you haven't! You need to back off, cause so help me god Dominic, if you chase her away again you will lose both your sisters because I will kick your sorry ass and never speak to you again! Do you understand me?!"

"Yeah."

She stormed up to her room with Brian following closely behind.

Leon started walking towards the door. "I'll call Jake and tell him Evie's home, then I'm gonna head over to Kelly's."

Jesse followed him. "I'll follow ya man. I wanna go see Sam."

They said goodbye to Letty and Dom, then left.

Letty helped Dom go upstairs and get into bed. After a few minutes she was asleep, but Dom couldn't sleep at all. All he could think about was the hurt and anger in Eve's eyes when she had yelled at him. It had been hard enough losing her the first time, but now he was losing her again because he just couldn't let go.


End file.
